Love on Ice
by ShIbBy2
Summary: *CH 3 up!* It's ShIbBy AKA KawaiiCherryBlossom. Sakura and Shaoran are starring in a new movie called Love on Ice. Well... one day, Sakura is attacked in the locker room and Shaoran TRIES to save her.... R+R Flames welcome!
1. Prologue

Love on Ice  
  
AN: I did this with the help of my VERY good friend, Kalli. She also writes. You guys have to check out her story. It's called ' For the Love of...Who? '. It's one of the best stories I have read. So....go check it out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors or the characters...what a shame. I do however own the two new characters. They'll show up in Ch.1  
  
Key:  
  
" Talking "  
  
" Thinking "  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
* change POV *  
  
On with the story!  
  
Prologue:  
  
* Normal POV *  
  
"Sakura!! Where are you!! Hurry up! We are about to start! " yelled Tomoyo Daidouji, the director of Love on Ice. The new famous hit movie staring Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran. " I'm coming! Don't rush me! " said Sakura walking out her trailer. She was a pink ice skating outfit. ( What are they called?) " Here are your ice skates. Now let's go. Li-kun will be mad if we're late. You know how he is." Tomoyo said sighing. "I know, I know." They ran to the rink and found Syaoran and Eriol waiting outside. " 'Bout time you got here Kinomoto- san. Can't you ever be on time?" Sakura looked at Syaoran sadly. " Do you always have to act that way? " she asked walking in the rink. Syaoran looked at Sakura and blushed. ' Beautiful.....wait! Where did that come from! I hate Sakura! When did I start calling her Sakura? I....' he sighed.Eriol looked at Tomoyo and they both smiled thinking ' Matchmaker time! ' Syaoran walked in the rink leaving Tomoyo and Eriol behind. " Come on Eriol. I don't wanna keep them waiting." she said winking. Eriol laughed." Let's go, my lady " He opened the door for Tomoyo. They walked in.  
  
~~~~ In The Rink ~~~~  
  
' Why is Li-kun so mean? I never did anything to him! ' Sakura thought putting on her skates. ' Ever since we met he has been glaring at me and saying some silly comment. So what if I am sometimes late. It's not like I am an hour late or anything.' Sakura was so into her thoughts she didn't hear someone come up behind her. All of a sudden, someone grabbed Sakura by the waist. " Ahhhhhh! " she screamed.  
  
* Li's POV *  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" ' What the.... ' " Sakura! " I yelled running. ' Please be okay! ' I got to the locker rooms and saw some guy holding Sakura around the waist with a knife to her neck. " Let her go! " I said gritting my teeth. " What if I don't? " the guy said putting the knife closer to Sakura's neck. I saw tears streaming down Sakura's face. ' I hate seeing her cry....' I looked at the guy. " Who are you? " I said angrily. " I am....... 


	2. Love on Ice Ch1

Love on Ice  
  
Ch. 1  
  
AN: Wow.. it's been a LOOOOONG time ya'll!! I mea.. we're talking over a year long time!! Well anyway.. I won't keep talking... enjoy!  
  
KEY:  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thinking '   
  
BIG LETTERS FOR YELLING  
  
(AN: Author Notes)  
  
And yada yada...  
  
Off we go!  
  
Chapter 1: Love on Ice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am... your worst nightmare." The man standing there must've been atleast 6 feet tall and looked to weigh 200 pounds or more! (AN: Wow.. he's biiiiiig.) "Let.. the girl.. go." Shaoran said, his fists clenching tighter by the second. (AN: I don't know if I mentioned this or not.. but um.. no magic!) Sakura looked at Shaoran helplessly, more tears splling over. 'Damnit...!' Shaoran thought. 'What do I do?' The man watched Shaoran and grinned pulling the knife closer to Sakura's neck.. bringing blood. "NO!" Shaoran yelled. Tears threatened to spill as he watched Sakura wince in pain her eyes now closed tightly. 'Oh Kami-sama save me!' Sakura thought helplessly. "Ahahaha... what are you gonna do now.. lover boy?" Shaoran had enough. "RAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaoran charged at the man as fast as he could.. but it wasn't fast enough.. time seemed to slow down as his eyes grew wide and Sakura fell lifelessly to the ground..........   
  
"NO...! SAKURAAAAAAAA!" Shaoran flew up in his bed sweat dripping down his face. He looked down at his shaking hands. He was trembling..."Kami-sama... is was just a dream..." he covered his face with his hands swallowing back his tears. 'How long ago was that..? 5 months now.. the movie was put on hold...' he looked on his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Sakura with Tomoyo and Eriol. They all seemed so happy and were smiling.. even Shaoran. It was odd. 'Sakura.. why won't you get better...?' he crawled outta bed and walked to his bathroom to take a shower. After 10 minutes of showering, he got out and dryed his hair... brushed his teeth.. shaved.. yada yada. (AN: Oh yea! They're um.. 22/23 in this! ) He put on a pair of khaki pants and a green Polo shirt with some brown shoes. He sighed quietly and looked around his empty house. Everywhere he looked, he wished Sakura was there and imagined her there.. with her beautiful smile... shining eyes.. He quickly shooked his head, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door.   
  
"Man oh man.. another day in the hospital." He picked up his cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's house phone while getting in his black GTO. *Riiiing. Riiiiing* 'Come on Tomoyo.. pick up!' "Hello?" said a voice. "Tomoyo.. it's Shaoran."  
  
"Oh! Hey Shaoran!"  
  
"Hey. How're things? Feeling any better?"  
  
"Yea.. I'm good. Eriol and I have an appointment today.. we're supposed to find out what it is! Eriol wants it to be a boy.. but I want it to be a girl.. I can name her Sakura!!! *-*"  
  
"Yea.. Sakura..."  
  
"Oh Shaoran... I'm sorry.. but please.. don't worry. She'll pull through.. she's strong. We all know it. Are you going to see her today?"  
  
"Yea... what day do I not..?"  
  
"Shaoran.. how are you supporting yourself when you have no job? I'm worried about you.."  
  
"Meling... she's sending me money... from China. She says it's the best she can do to help with Sakura... and don't worry about me."  
  
"Oh.. well look.. I gotta go.. We're going to be late if we don't go. See you later?"  
  
"Yes.. Bye Tomoyo."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Well... that was interesting.." He drove down the road heading for the hospital. It was the same routine everyday. Wake up from a nightmare... head for the hospital... talk to Tomoyo... watch over Sakura.. every.. single.. day. But he didn't mind.. he knew he wanted to be there when Sakura woke up... He wanted to be able to hold her and tell her that he loved her. To cry with her knowing she was alive.. to know she'd never be hurt again.. not as long as he was around. He snapped outta his thoughts when he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He got out of his car and walked in the hospital saying hello to people here and there. He finally reached her room. He wondered why the door was cracked.. he pushed the door open to find....  
  
-End  
  
Okay! There you have it!!! R+R! Flames welcome!!  
  
ShIbBy 


	3. Love on Ice Ch2

Love on ice Ch. 2  
  
AN: Hey peoples.. I got like..2 reviews.. ;; but oh well. I'm liking my own story.. so I'll just update anyhow. Well... here ya have it!  
  
KEY: Ya'll know it.....  
  
Ch 2 of Love on Ice ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RECAP!: "Well... that was interesting.." He drove down the road heading for the hospital. It was the same routine everyday. Wake up from a nightmare... head for the hospital... talk to Tomoyo... watch over Sakura.. every.. single.. day. But he didn't mind.. he knew he wanted to be there when Sakura woke up... He wanted to be able to hold her and tell her that he loved her. To cry with her knowing she was alive.. to know she'd never be hurt again.. not as long as he was around. He snapped outta his thoughts when he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He got out of his car and walked in the hospital saying hello to people here and there. He finally reached her room. He wondered why the door was cracked.. he pushed the door open to find....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shaoran opened the hospital door to find... no one! Sakura wasn't there.. no doctors... nothing. He was in shick. He set his stuff down in teh chair and walked out of the room. He rushed to the nearest desk. "Excuse me.. ma'am... where is Kinomoto, Sakura?" he was panicked. The lady smiled. "Oh you haven't heard," she said, "that she woke up this morning? I'd say around 5. The doctor is escorting her on a walk.. to make sure she's stable. She's out in the garden. The do-" "Thank you!" Shaoran interrupted as he rushed off towards the gardens. 'I've gotta call Tomoyo!!.. oh well..' He pushed open the doors and looked around the garden for Sakura.  
  
"Shaoran..?" he heard an angelic voice speak. He turned around to see Sakura standing there next to the doctor. He just stares at her, in shock that she was awake.. and alive. "S..Sakura...."  
  
"Shaoran!" she exclaimed happily. She rushed forward to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms swiftly around his neck. "Sakura.. I..." he slowly hugged her back. She pulled away from him, but kept her arms around his neck. "You what, Shaoran?"  
  
"I.. I missed you, Sakura. I thought I was gonna lose you...." he hugged her tightly as she blinked in surprised.  
  
"I always thought you hated me, Shaoran...."  
  
He hook his head quickly and looked in her eyes. "I could never hate you, Sakura.. EVER. I'd have to be insane to hate you... anyone would..." She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Shaoran." He nodded slightly smiling. "Sakura should ready to leave the hospital within the next month," the doctor interrupted. Shaoran looked up at the doctor. "Thanks, Doc,"  
  
"Sakura should probably go rest now.. she's been walking for a good 45 minutes. Would you escort her to her room?" Shaoran nodded, "Yea.. sure."  
  
"Alright then. I'll check on you a bit later, Sakura," the doctor said as she walked inside.  
  
Shaoran look at Sakura in silience. After a few minutes, Sakura couldn't stand the silence. "Well.. I guess we should head to my room then. I'd also like to get ahold of Tomoyo.."  
  
"Why didn't you have them call me..? Or why didn't they? I told them to call me as soon as you woke up.."  
  
"Well.. Dr. Lynn (AN: I couldn't thinkof a name.. ~_~ ) said she tried your house number.. but it said it was disconnected... then she said she tried your cell and no one picked up."  
  
"Oh... she might've tried to call me when I was talking to Tomoyo on my cell. But enough about that.. let's get you back." he reached down and picked Sakura up pricess style. She squealed a little before looking at him smiling. He laughed a bit at her and walked inside headed for Sakura's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the doctors office waiting for the doctor to call them in. They were fianlly going to find out what the baby was. "I hope it's a girl... I so wanna name her Sakura!!!! *-* And she'll be as kawaii and Sakura.. she'll be just like Sakura... and and and.." Tomoyo rambled on and on.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Huh!? What what?"  
  
"Come on.. it's time to go." he stood up and helped Tomoyo up. 'Be a girl.. be a girl... be a girl...' she silently prayed. They walked into the room. "Ms. Daidouji, please lay down over there." ( AN: Um.. I haven't had them get married yet. ) Eriol went over and stood next to Tomoyo. "Alright, Ms. Daidouji, Mr, Hiiragizawa (AN: is that right?), are ya'll ready?" Tomoyo nodded quicky and Eriol just simply nodded once. "Alright then.. here we go."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*Uh...45 minutes later.*~~~~*~~~~* "All done, ma'am." Tomoyo quickly jumped out of the chair. "When do we find out what it is?!?!?!"  
  
"Tomoyo... calm down.." Eriol said smiling at her giddiness.  
  
"A few weeks..we'll call you and let you, alright?" Tomoyo sighed, but still nodded. "Thanks doctor." The doctor nodded and continued with the rest of his patients. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and half smiled. "I'm kinda hungry.. for a banana split, cookies, some milk maybe.. oh and a cheesburger!! And.. a bagel... chocolate bagel! with.. grapes.." Tomoyo continued naming a bunch of food that just didn't go right together. Eriol face faulted and dragged Tomoyo out, who was still naming foods she wanted.  
  
A few minutes alter, Tomoyo fnally shut up hearing her cell ring. She looked down at her cell. "._.;;;; I've missed 10 calls..." she turned on thephone. "Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "Who is it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh... my.. God... SAKURAAAAA!!!!!!" tears sprung to her eyes. "You're awake!!!" Eriol's eyes grew widehearing this. "Eriol! Drive to the hospital PLEASE!"  
  
"I'm going I'm going!" He quickly started the car and drove towards the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (AN: Moving camera lady to S+S)  
  
"So... how are you, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, shaking.  
  
"I'm good...."  
  
"Great! How long have you.. been... up?"  
  
"Oh a good while.. 2 hours at the least!"  
  
"AND NO ONE CALLED?!"  
  
"Tomoyo.. please. We did.. 10 times atleast... no one picked up."  
  
"._.;; I knew that...."  
  
"Tomoyo.." she laughed a little. Shaoran looked at Sakura quizzically. She shook her head at him and continued to talk. 'She thought Ihted her.. when the truth is that I love her... WAAAAIIIT a min here! Love her?! Where'd that come from...? I think it's pointless denying it now.... I love her... I love Sakura Kinomoto...' he thought. He looked over at her to see her smiling and laughing.. God did he miss her while she was.. away. He watched her hang up the phone. "Well?"  
  
"They're here!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (AN: Moving camera lady to E+T)  
  
Tomoyo quickly stepped out of the car and rushed in the hospital doors. "Tomoyo!!" She quickly turned around seing Eriol. "Does she know about the baby?" Tomoyo clamped a hand over her mouth her eyes wide." I fink fi forget foo fell fher!"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo removed ehr hand. "I think I forgot to tell her!" Eriol sighed. "I guess she has a waking surprise then, huh?" Tomoyo smiled. "Yea."  
  
Tomoyo turned around.. and starting rushing all ove rthe place dodging people and carts til she reached Sakura's room. She burst through the door. "SAKURA!" Eriol trailed slowly behind her, finally reaching the door.  
  
Sakura ran towards Tomoyo, and Tomoyo ran towards her. They embraced in a tight hug with tears. "Oh my God... you're really alive.. and awake!"  
  
"Oh my God!! You're pregnant!"  
  
"Atleast she didn't say 'oh my God you're fat!'" Said Eriol to Shaoran. They chuckled and watched the girls.  
  
"I knoooow! We had an appointment today.. that's why I didn't answer! The doctor says I'll... I mean.... we'll find out in a few weeks what it is. I sooo hope it's a girl!! I can name hre Sakura!! And she'll be just like you!! And maybe look like you!! And and and.."  
  
"Tomoyo.... calm down. Give her, if it's a she, a name of her own."  
  
"Tomoyo went on and on about this at the doctors office.. I about died.." said Eriol.  
  
"I would've..." replied Shaoran.  
  
"Oh shush you 2!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Jusy after she said that, Dr. Lynn came back in. "Sakura, Shaoran.. Ms. Daidouji, Mr. Hiiragizawa...." They all looked up. "Yes..?" Sakura answered.  
  
"I think we should discuss... matters here. About what all could happen now that you're awake.. things to be careful about and such."  
  
"Something's wrong..?" Shaoran said panicked.  
  
"There could be......"  
  
-End  
  
R+R!! Flames, once again, are welcome!  
  
ShIbBy 


End file.
